The Tarmarisk Runes
by Curunath
Summary: Little was thought of the ancient stones now, just to be a family hierloom or treasure to hold. Not all knew of the Tarmarisk Runes' true power, but of the few who did soon found them hard put to gather them all. For an evil had slowly arrived


Darkness shrouded two travelers as they fumbled around searching for a nice spot to rest for the night and make camp.

"I do not like nor care for this abominable blackness at all," gruffed a stocky dwarf with a brown beard of a nice length, striking his foot on a log with a swift kick. " It is too dark to see anything; not even the moon is shining."

"Then why don't you complain about the darkness another time and light us a fire?" questioned a tall, brown haired man.

" Besides, we are safe here, not to mention with your spells we are safer than most travelers." He added with a grin.

" Very well, Alorin. I will light a fire." As the dwarf spoke, he pointed to the log that his foot hit only a moment before. In moments a bright light filled the area, bathing the two in a glow of white and yellow light. The log erupted into flames that burst from the bark; cackling and fuming like a newly born dragon.

"There, now it is not complete darkness," exclaimed Alorin glancing down at the fire.

"Yea, but where are we?" inquired the dwarf. "This territory is unknown to me. I have not been this far from the Ice Mountains and Belegrod for a long time."

"We are on the western edge of the Telkor Woods, east of the Plains of Argoin." answered Alorin, "Oruduin, you surely cannot be this rusty on your geography? We have been here before or have you forgotten already?"

"Er… no, I was just testing your own memory, of course I knew where we are!" Oruduin added defiantly, quite taken aback by his friend's smart retort.

Night continued on, and the darkness surrounding the camp gave a slight chill as a swift breeze swept through, warning of a coming storm. Soon sleep descended upon the travelers, not aware of the warning and giving no heed to the quick change in the temperature, for the fire warmed them. Creatures scurried around the campsite running into holes and fleeing for the woods silently, all manner of animals ran and flew.

Dawn had not even come before the companions were both rudely and abruptly woken from their quiet slumber by torrential rains and loud ominous booms of thunder, illuminated with the sudden cracks of lightening coming from the blotted heavens. Winds picked up, sending the already extinguished remains of the fire flying into the woods. Nothing could be heard over the roars of the horrendous storm.

Alorin hurriedly gathered their belongings as Oruduin and he both ran for the relative safety of the Telkor Woods.

" Ha! Safe! Saaafe! No one is safe from this storm!" boomed Oruduin in protest as he rushed to get behind a mighty oak to protect himself from the tempest. He could not see his friend through the wall of rain that sheeted diagonally past, pelting and ripping the leaves from the trees. Overhead the branches swayed and bent double under the force of the wind, snapping with loud cracks, spraying large splinters into the rushing wind. Rain stung his face as it wrapped around the tree, following the wind, his beard once proud, smooth and relatively fuzzy to a commoner's eyes was now soaked and forced flat against his chest. He groped around until he found a suitable spot between two roots to slide down and rest, taking the storm as it was.

Meanwhile farther within the woods, Alorin fought against the wind, trying to stay standing while holding onto their packs. The packs kept slipping in his grasp as he clenched his one free hand around a low hanging tree branch. The rain was drenching everything threefold, and the equipment was so waterlogged they became almost unbearable to hold onto. Straining his fingers to the point and pressing the straps to where they dug hard into his skin, the water slowly froze and numbed both his hands.

"Well this was a pleasant surprise!" thought Alorin to himself as he slumped to the ground against the oak as rain fell down in buckets upon him. " I wonder where Oruduin is, he could not have been that far behind me. He was right next to me as I ran under the eaves of the oaken wood." He pondered this question for quite some time, trying to think of an estimated location to where his friend could be, if he was around at all. By this time he was sopping wet from head to foot, thoroughly drenched and miserable.

The rain kept Alorin up for most of what was ever left of the night, barely giving a chance to rest. There seemed to be no end to the stinging rain and the howl of the wind did not slacken, but soon weariness overtook him overriding the storm and he fell into an uneasy, troubled sleep.


End file.
